1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of apparatus for opening hairpins in general, and in particular, to such apparatus which are adapted to be worn as finger rings. When so adapted, the useful features of the apparatus must be integrated into, or disguised by an ornamental design, which ornamental design may not interfere with use of the apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Hairpins can be particularly difficult to open. Unless one has two free hands, or unless one has particularly long fingernails, and is at the same time particularly dextrous, one usually opens a hairpin by utilizing one's teeth. Such a practice may be occasionally acceptable, if not somewhat dangerous. However, such a procedure is particularly unsanitary.
Hairdressers, perhaps more than those in any other occupation, must use large numbers of hairpins. It is rare when such a person has two free hands to use in opening hairpins, and the fact that such persons deal with the public, renders the unsanitary use of teeth completely unacceptable. Accordingly, such persons in particular have a special need for a small, convenient apparatus which can be used in conjunction with one free hand to easily open hairpins. Efforts heretofore have apparently been unsuccessful, despite a flurry of activity exemplified by the following patents.
A number of apparatus for opening hairpins are known in the art. Generally, such apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 153,758-Bennett; Des. 153,810-Koslap; Des. 156,867-Cogswell; 2,058,340-Miller; 2,481,209-Farnsworth; 2,511,768-Carlson; and, 2,581,592-Locke. Such apparatus have also been incorporated into finger rings, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 133,110-Sohmer; Des. 158,249-Claflin; 477,825-Russell; 1,060,773-Litzman; 2,109,609-Aull; 2,150,144-Andersen; 2,402,236-Calafiore; 2,506,859-Des Saulles; and, 2,602,456-Le Master.
Of the various rings shown in the cited references, and intended for use in opening hairpins, all share several signficant drawbacks. Many are dangerous, in that sharp points and edges are presented. Many are quite difficult and impractical to use. All are unattractive, and therefore an embarrassment not likely to be ignored, particularly where the apparatus are marginally effective in the first instance.
This invention overcomes all of the foregoing drawbacks. The invention is safe, in that rounded, smooth edges are exposed. In this regard, the basic design is an arched shell; for example, a partial sphere or partial polyhedron having rounded corners and edges. A substantially quarter-spherical smooth shell is a preferred shell shape. The invention is very easy to use, and in fact includes ribs and grooves in the inner surface of the shell which positively guide movement of the hairpins as they are being opened. Finally, the invention incorporates the improved operating characteristics into a particularly attractive ornamental design, namely a mushroom.